You'll be perfect without me
by SuPeR FrEaK221314
Summary: Ron thought that proposing to Hermione was the difficult part, but then he realized that was the easiest. Please Read and Review this is my firt fanfic, sorry because of gramatical errors, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!.


**"YoU'lL bE pErFeCt wiThOuT mE"**

**ChApTeR**** oNe: WiLl YoU maRrY mE? **

-HARRY, HARRY!!!!!! HELP ME TO TURN OF THE FIRE!!!!!! - Screamed a very handsome 21 year old guy with flaming red hair, deep blue eyes, tall, athletic body (AN: ok, I really imagined Ron with great big ass, well also very handsome, I'm totally in love with him, lol) called Ronald Weasley; who was trying to put the fire down with a towel that within seconds was on fire too.

-DAMMIT RON! THINK! – Screamed a tall, handsome guy with black untidy hair, beautiful green eyes, and a lighting bolt scar who was the famous Harry Potter, which was the same age as Ron – USE YOUR WAND, YOU PRAT!!!

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!! I DON'T REMEMBER LEARNING ANY SPELL TO TURN OF THE FIRE-

-WELL THINK!!!!!!!! -

-HOW COULD I THINK WHEN MY KITCHEN IS GETTING ON FIRE!! -

-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH- screamed Harry who reached out for his wand and make a spell to turn of the fire. – THERE!!!!!! NOW TRY NOT TO BURN ANYTHING ELSE-

-I DIDN'T DO IT….YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME HOW MUCH WINE SHOULD THE MEAT HAVE-

-WELL…AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…. I SUPPOSE IT WASN'T THE WHOLE BLODDY BOTTLE-

-I didn't imagine that proposing to Hermione was going to be this difficult- said Ron sitting down

-Me neither…well I'm just here to help-

-Well, the best part is that only half of the food burned off-

-Yep, you still have something to give her-

-Yep, thanks for helping me-

-Well, that's what friends are for; let's go to set up the table-

-Ok- said Ron standing up and went to set the table

Half and hour later Ron was alone waiting for Hermione to come back from work. The dinning room looked beautiful, there were a lot of candles light on (which Harry tough it was a bad idea, because Ron could burned the house) and there were red and white roses everywhere –This has to be a perfect night- thought Ron; then he heard someone opened the door.

-Ron! I'm home- said Hermione a 20 year old woman with light curly brown hair, big almond-shaped chocolate eyes, who was reaching to the kitchen- Ron, where are you??

-In the dinning room- said Ron; Hermione entered and she was shocked, the dinning room looked absolutely amazing- Ron, was this all about?

-Well, I thought I make dinner for you- said Ron kissing her on her forehead and offering her to sit down.

-Ok- said Hermione a little scared of eating food that Ron had prepared, but to be honest the food didn't taste bad at all; they talked about their day (Ron didn't talk about Harry coming here and how they almost burn on the house), they laughed, in short words they enjoy being together.

-Ron, is something wrong, you seem kind of nervous? -

-Is now or never- Ron thought - dammit how can I do it?

-Ron????

-Huh? Sorry, I feel like we need to talk- said Ron

-OH NO… HE IS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME- thought Hermione –ok, what's up?

Ron sighed and decided it was now or never

-Since the first time I saw you I thought you were this little annoying girl, and to tell you the truth I didn't care when I make you cry in our first year-said Ron who didn't realized the look Hermione had in her face, she looked confused and didn't know what Ron was trying to say- but- Ron continued- with the hole troll thing we kind of got along, then on our second year I was very confused because I was very mad at            Malfoy when he called you a mudblood… STUPID GIT… well and I was very sad because you were petrified, I felt confused because I didn't know why I was staring to care for you and I didn't want to star to feel attracted towards you-Ron stopped to think for a second, the he finally said-On our third year I was so mad at you because of that stupid cat of yours Crookshanks and because of the Firebolt- Hermione looked like she was going to protests- but I don't want to fight right now… The on our fourth I realized that I loved you because I was so jealous whenever I say you whit that stupid prat of Vicky… I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING ABOUT HIM… in our fifth year I was kind of happy because we got to spend a lot of time together being prefects and all -Hermione smiled as Ron said this, but still didn't know what he was trying to said- and when you got hurt because of the department of mysteries thing I was so worried…. I can't tell you how happy I was when they told me you were going to be ok…-Hermione was so happy that now she didn't care what Ron was trying to say- then sixth year; OOOO SIXTH YEAR!!!!!!! One of the happiest years of my life -Hermione got from happy to angry, but Ron didn't seemed to notice- I thought you didn't love me back so I decided to date other girls-Hermione snorted-

-What?? - Asked Ron

-Other girls!!!! Honestly Ron you dated half of the girls in the sixth year!!-

-Hermione you are just exaggerating-

-Exaggerating? ! You dated Lavender, Parvati and Padma although I think that was because you couldn't tell them apart-

-Hey yes I could, Padma was the one with the…with the… you know… the prefect badge!!-

-Also you dated Susan Bones, that Ravenclaw girl that was one year older than you… that friend of Cho-

-Marietta- said Ron

-Yes, that was her name Marietta, AND I GOT RUMORS THAT YOU HAD A LITTLE SNOGGING SESSION WITH PANSY PARKINSON-

-Hey!!!! I'm not that low- said Ron, but Hermione gave him a threatening glare- Ok, it was this one time and I wanted to piss off Draco.

-Did I miss someone?

-Luna-

-Lovegood? -

-Yes-

-Luna?! I didn't know you dated Luna!

-Hey, she has her good things! -

-Ok, I so didn't need to know that-

-Hey!! You also dated someone-

-Yes, only Justin, but I didn't date the whole sixth year guys-

-Ok-

-Ron…. What's your point? -

-OOOhhh right- Ron started to get nervous again, his hands were getting sweaty - MMMMMMM, ok the point is that I dated all those girls, but it didn't work out because… they weren't just my type, an the whole point was kind to moved on with my life, but I couldn't stop thinking about you-Hermione forgot the anger and smiled-...And in our seventh year I decided that I was going to stop dating and that I was going to be more focused in other things…. When we all knew that the war was going to be over in any minute and that Harry wasn't going to make it, although he did, I knew that I needed to tell you that I loved you because I was scared of loosing you... So when the war was over and I told you that I loved you and you said that you loved me back I was so happy because we started dating and I knew, I mean I know that you are just the most wonderful girl I have dated- Ron got in one knee and said- Mione you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, I know that if something happens to you I would be so scared to loose you. I know that I love you and that I want to spend my whole with you… Mione will you marry me?-

Hermione looked shocked as she saw how Ron put a beautiful gold band ring with a nice diamond on Hermione's left hand.

-Yes- she said crying out of happiness. Ron went to hug her and kissed her.

-This is the most wonderful night of my life- said Ron.

-Yes- said Hermione still crying-I love you!

-I love you too-

After Hermione realized that she was going you marry the men she loved only a little thought bugged her

"DAMMIT 'LL HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS"


End file.
